Stupid Little Games(ViXGD bigbang Korean)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Video games isn't the only thing that GD plays. Sorry summary sucks


Stupid Little Games (ViXGD) BigBang

Yaoi shot

~XOXO~

Vi's POV

"Come on! Hit Him!"

Walking into the break room I heard yells and curses. When I opened the door and walked in I saw our lovely leader Ji-Yong Kwon sitting on one of the sofa's pounding at the controls of his Nintendo DS. His face was scrunched up in a scowl and his brow was knitted in concentration, or was it anger? Walking over to my elder I wanted to see what he was playing that could make him so irritated and angry. The only thing I know of to get him to be so angry was if we weren't rehearsing or practicing hard enough.

Like a cat I quietly snuck up behind GD and peered over his shoulder to see that he was playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and man was he pounding away at the buttons. On the small screen there was a bird with a chest as a mouth and skulls as a tail and it was flying around with the nobody Roxas following it lashing out with his key blade.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Get him!" He yelled out again moving his body slightly to be able to press down harder on the A button. I couldn't help myself after that, I laughed slightly causing him to jump and turn around with curiosity. "Yah! Maknae don't scare me like that," He yelled then quickly returned to his game, "Ah shit no…" I smiled to myself as he collapsed into the couch and allowed the DS to slip out of his hand onto the cushion. "Damn it V you made me lose." He said automatically blaming me for his crappy game playing. "Yah! Why you blaming me, I wasn't the one pressing buttons." I said moving around the couch and sitting next to him. He turned his head to look at me. "Whatever." He closed his eyes and sighed. As he did, it gave me the opportunity to examine him. I usually do this but it's nice when he's not moving; it's nice to look at his features when he's still. My eyes started at his closed ones and slid down his soft white skin to his v like jaw and then to his plump pink lips that remained closed. I'm tempted to take his chin in my hand and destroy that teasing mouth of his. I want to take his bottom lip and naw on it slightly tell I hear him moan. I wonder how he sounds when he moans. Is it soft like his features, or electrifying like his style?

These types of questions have been on my mind lately. Racing through my head like a car on a race track. My mind would play over many different scenarios of where I would take him, and in every scenario he would scream out my name in pleasure.

Oh shit…I just became hard. My face flushed, looking over to GD I made sure his eyes were closed and grabbed the nearest pillow setting it over my lap. "You okay there Maknae?" I looked at my Hyung to see that his eyes had opened revealing his light hazel eyes. I nodded my head multiple times.

Wait, wait, and wait! What am I doing this can be my chance. Pass or fail, if I fail at least it will be a secret between us and we will always be awkward around each other. Now or never. I removed the pillow and out of curiosity GD's eyes fell upon my neither regions. My elder's cheeks flushed as he opened those delicious lips of his to speak. Not wanting to hear what he had to say I moved in quickly to capture what I had longed for, for too long.

My eyes closed out of fear of how he would react. I kept my lips upon his not brave enough at the moment to take the kiss all the way. My hands were paralyzed on either side of Ji-Yong's small body as I held my self over him. I felt his lips pull away, but I kept my eyes closed not wanting to meet his angry orbs. "Is that all you're going to do?" My brow furrowed in confusion as my eyes opened. I was surprised GD wasn't angry, he actually looked really curious, his eyes asking if I was going to continue.

My day had just brightened up. Smiling I dove in to take his lips again. This time all the way. I pushed my tongue into his mouth exploring every inch not giving him the chance to dominate me. He may be older, but I'm on top! (A/N: No, you're actually on GD) My hands no longer stood on the sides I moved them to the hem of his shirt moving them up his body. We broke away for a brief minute just so that I could remove his shirt. With that out of the way I no longer kissed him. Instead I moved my mouth to one of his nipples and sucked lightly. Soft moans released themselves from his tainted lips and I continued to devour his body. Taking in every contour of his body with my hands that slid down his body and my tongue lavished in his own unique taste, which can only be described as, well GD. What else can I say this was perfect.

I didn't think it could get any better until I felt cool smooth fingers slide their way over my stomach then down, skillfully unbuttoning my jeans and pulling down the zipper. He pulled back from the kissing and smirked up at me. I returned it and another passionate kiss; this seemed a signal for him to continue his movements down. My hands slide from his neck down to his sides and I moaned at the contact of his fingers brushing through my boxers. He kept teasing me like this for what felt like much longer than what it actually was. "Stop playing around." I grumbled in his ear, feeling too on edge for his goddamn wonderful seducing.

GD started laughing and pushed a rough, forceful kiss onto my lips, one that left me completely breathless since he pulled away seconds before I suffocated. I was panting and sort of dizzy from the blood boiling with desire under my skin in such a consuming and distracting manner that GD was then able to slide away from me almost effortlessly. I looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"Got you!" He laughed again loudly with a grin and I flushed.

"You…?!"

He stuck his tongue out at me, "That's what you get for making me fail my game. I didn't get to finish…so neither do you." The taunting look he gave me was just cruel. I was too shocked, shattered, and disappointed to respond before he left the room with a quick, "Later, Vi!"

It finally clicked in my mind and I fell back on the couch with a groan that held anything but pleasure in it. I was still hard and the object of my desires skipped out because of that, that! I groaned again and held a hand over my eyes. "That stupid little game."

**Thanks for reading. I know this one is short, but that is because I let a few of my family members read it and they think that where I ended it was a good place, and I think so too. **

**If there is anyone who wants to read more just send me a message or something and I'll be happy too okay **** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
